


[podfic] Set and Osiris

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), blackglass, elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), reena_jenkins



Category: The Mummy (1999), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: (For Evy), (for Diana), Adventure & Romance, Badass Ladies, But this is the 1920's so do not expect any proper research methodology, Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Having archaeological adventures, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Evy Carnahan and Diana Prince meet in an abandoned Egyptian temple. It is most unexpected.“May I ask why you are hauling me—oof—down a hallway?”Diana stumbled, slowed for two strides before picking back up again, “You were about to be eaten by snakes.”“I had it well in hand,” Evy said, knowing she did not.“I disagree, and I do not let people get eaten when I can prevent it.” Diana took a sudden corner, causing Evy to squeak and look for a place to hold on that wasn’t Diana’s rather shapely rear end.Evy had been aware for some time that her attractions were not limited to the male sex, however, this was a blastedly inconvenient time to have that particular point driven home.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Evy Carnahan O'Connell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[podfic] Set and Osiris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Set and Osiris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458395) by [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Canon (for Diana), Pre-Canon (for Evy), Adventure & Romance, Snakes, Fluff and Humor, badass ladies, Having archaeological adventures, But this is the 1920's so do not expect any proper research methodology, Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020, multi-voice podfic, Podfic Collaboration

 **Length:** 00:23:30

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(WW_TM\)%20_Set%20and%20Osiris_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
